scootertechnofandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Always Hardcore: Hamburg Dada
MARC SCHILKOWSKI A Scooter dadaista. Ezt nem is kell nagyon megmagyarázni. H.P. BAXXTER Bennem egy angol rímlexikon veszett el. Ha eszembe jut egy szó, amihez kellene egy rím, akkor végigpörgetem magamban, hogy melyik az, amire rímel. Elismerem, hogy dalszövegíráskor többnyire a véletlenszerű összepasszolásra hagyatkozok. Minden számhoz körülbelül két A/4-es lapot írok tele vázlatként, aztán ebből húzok ki, hogy a végén meglegyen a vezérszöveg. És egyébként még hozzá is kell illeszteni a zenéhez. H.P. BAXXTER A szövegeket általában már teljesen elkészült zenékhez írom. Így tudom, hogy pontosan hány szótagból kell állnia az adott szövegrésznek. Tehát a zene a legfontosabb, és aztán arra jön rá a szöveg. Az ütem és a dallam dob fel valamit, amit aztán a szöveg megragad. Nem tudnék szöveget írni simán csak egy bassdrumra és hi-hat-re. Az eufória és az adrenalin szükségesek egy jól működő szöveghez. STEFAN BEUTLER H.P. szövegeiben állítások vannak, amik mindig célozgatnak valamire. Mindenki megtalálja ennek a megfelelő értelmezését. Mindenki úgy értelmezi ezeket, ahogy akarja. Még ha azt is mondod első hallásra, hogy ez egy nagy baromság, végeredményben már nem számít. De ez elég absztrakt dolog. Az emberek képesek szabadon gondolkodni, arról, ami csak az eszükbe juthat. Ami kivetül eléjük. Ez is egyfajta művészi szabadság. Ez is a Scooter egyik fő jellemvonása: pontosan tudod, mire számíthatsz tőlük, viszont annyira áttetszőek, hogy többféleképpen tudod őket értelmezni. Lehetne persze, hogy H.P. ne szövegeljen, hanem meséljen el egy történetet, de azt is szlogenekből összeállítva, összefüggéstelenül és értelmetlenül tenné. Mindenesetre tény, hogy lenne hozzá humorérzékük. H.P. BAXXTER Az én feladatom nagyhatású kis szövegeket írni. Kis szövegeket, az úgynevezett egysorosakat. A Scooter az ilyen szlogenekre specializálódott. Ma azt mondják: a szlogen akkor jó, ha új, ha nem elcsépelt, kell, hogy vicces legyen és emlékezetes, és keltse fel az érdeklődést. Ehhez kell, hogy legyen kedve az embernek, hogy megismételje. STEFAN BEUTLER Egyfajta parancsként működik ez. H.P. diktátorként mozog a színpadon és adja ki a parancsokat a közönségnek. A közönség örömmel fogadja és befogadja, teljesíti. H.P. olyasmi képzeletbeli diktátor, mint akit Charlie Chaplin alakít “A diktátor” című filmben. MICHAEL SIMON Néha fáradtan nevetünk a stúdióban. Sok mindent nem értenek az emberek, azt hiszik, olyan dolgok kerülnek bele a szövegekbe, amiken mi is keresztülmentünk. Kívülről nyilván senki nem érti ezt, de mi hülyére röhögjük magunkat rajta. H.P. BAXXTER A dance-zenében két dolognak kell meglennie: kezeket fel és bulizzunk! Az ember ezt gyorsan megtanulja. Attól viszont tartok, hogy a sorok között eldugott szavak közül valamelyik irritálja a hallgatóságot. Vagy elég, ha csak minden századik embert. Valamilyen idézet, ami valami másra emlékezteti őket. Nem jól összerakott szlogenek. Szlogeneket nem lehet a stúdióban vagy az íróasztalnál kreálni. Azt csak a való életben lehet összeszedni - mondjuk egy rave-buliban, vagy egy dalból, amit korábban hallgattam. Én folyton mozgásban vagyok, mindig elfoglalom magam. Ha bulizni megyek, mindig nyitva tartom a fülem, különben nem tudnék felszedni olyan szövegeket, amik jók lehetnek a Scooternek. Különösen érdekelnek azok az MC-szövegek, amelyekben önmagukról beszélnek. Például: „I am the track attacker, the mic enforcer, I am the chicks checker, I am the law!” - és ilyenek. Az általam példaképnek tartott brit MC-k angolul vívnak szópárbajokat. Ez a mérce számomra. Az angol nyelv erre eleve alkalmasabb - németül nem szólna ugyanolyan jól. A szöveg jelentése nem is számít annyira - a hangomra inkább mint hangszerre tekintek. És persze azt sem szabad elfelejteni, hogy a Scooter nemzetközi banda. Ha németül szövegelnék, a rajongóink nagy része nem értené. Mit is mondhatnék? Csak elkiáltom magam: „Get off your shirts and wait for further instructions”, és mindenki nyugodtabb lesz. JAY FROG A színpad mögött sem ment ez másként. Ha H.P. felkiáltott: “Hol a biciklilámpa?”, akkor a mikrofonjára gondolt. Ami pont úgy is nézett ki. JENS THELE H.P.-nek egészen különleges hangja van a mikrofonban. Ez a különleges hangzás - check, check, one, two - a biciklilámpa-mikrofonjához köthető. Túl azon, hogy szinte minden számban ezt használja, már a védjegyévé is vált. RICK J. JORDAN Amikor a stúdióban dolgozunk, nem számít az, hogy ki a frontember, csak hogy minél jobban haladjunk a munkával. Előnyös számunkra, hogy H.P. nagy zeneértő, és a repertoárja egészen a hetvenes évekig visszanyúlik. A stúdióban mind mint zenészek találkozunk. JAY FROG A régi Scooter-stúdió Hamburg Bramfeld negyedében egy pékség felett volt, és mostanra azt hiszem, bordélyház lett belőle. Egy lépcsőházban kellett felmenni, rengeteg biztonsági rendszeren és ajtón keresztül, majd a végén egy nagy falba ütközött az ember. Jobbra volt a raktár és a 3-as stúdió. Igazából az csak egy olyan hely volt, ahol a legvégén raktuk össze a dolgokat, és Rick is ott tárolta a biciklijét. Balra lefelé volt az 1-es stúdió, ami kipárnázott és jó meleg volt, mert a légkondi nem ment egész nap. Ez volt Rick klubja, ahol mindig minden teljes hangerővel szólt. A falak le voltak fedve zajelnyelő szivaccsal, ugyanis korábban szinkronstúdió volt, és itt vették fel a hangsávokat. Egy óriási, asztal méretű keverőpult is volt itt, azzal szemben pedig Rick kékre festett ruhafogasa, amit egy ács készített neki, lópatkó formájúra - hogy szerencsét hozzon. Balra és jobbra szintetizátorállványok voltak, és irdatlan mennyiségű kábel. JENS THELE A hamburg-bramfeldi stúdióban a kiadó és a stúdió egy fedél alatt volt - olaszosan. Két iroda volt a lemezkiadóé, a DJ-promóciós helyiség a WC mellett állt, a fellépésszervező amellett, és aztán a stúdió. AXEL COON Képzeljétek csak el: ha kinyitottuk a stúdió ajtaját, egyenesen beestünk Jens irodájába. Két asztal volt ott: 1997-ben, amikor gyakornokként voltam a Scooter mellett, ennyiből állt a Kontor Records. JENS THELE '''Nem kellett messzire mennem. Miután kaptam egy jó lemezt, átsétáltam a stúdióba. Az ötletek gyorsan eljutottak a stúdióba a kiadótól - és vissza. '''JAY FROG Amikor 2002-ben beléptem a bandába, Rick éppen újrakábelezte a stúdiót. Hihetetlenül nagy szenvedés volt betölteni egyetlen sample-t is. Közös erővel építettük ki az egészet. Még a 2-es stúdióba is bejutottam, ahol a hangsávokat vettük fel. És ott volt mellette H.P. kicsi szobája, ahol a szövegeket találta ki és írta le, vagy szörfözött az interneten. Ebbe a szobába vonult mindig vissza. Volt egy ágya, egy asztala, egy szekrény két-három könyvvel, és egy CD-lejátszó. Az a szoba kicsi volt, de tiszta, elegáns, és hívogató. AXEL COON Voltak napok, amikor a tizenkét stúdióban töltött órából H.P. tízet a neten szörfözve töltött, ahol oldtimer autókat és antik bútorokat nézegetett. De amikor kellett, kézbevette az irányítást, és zseniális ötletekkel állt elő. Ő nem az a fajta ember, aki tíz órát ülne egy keverőpult mögött - nem is lehetne olyan. H.P. mindig is a nagy ötletek embere volt. H.P. BAXXTER Néha úgy megy minden, mint az ágybavizelés: tudjuk, hogy nagy sláger lesz. A “How Much Is The Fish?” dallama például a „Was wollen wir trinken?”-ből van. Elképzeltem magamban, milyen lenne skótdudára átírva, és képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből. Akkoriban Hamburg Blankenese negyedében laktam, s a ház az Elbára nézett. Miközben kifelé bámultam az ablakon, a dallam hirtelen skótdudára átdolgozva hallatszott a fejemben. Aznap este rögtön fel is hívtam Ricket, és elmondtam neki, hogy azonnal meg kell csinálnunk. Másnap el is kezdtük a munkálatokat a dalon. Már csak a cím hiányzott, és a főszlogen a refrén előtt - a szöveg már készen volt. AXEL COON Amikor befejeztük a szám készítését, H.P. azt mondta: “Fasza! Már csak a szöveghez kéne egy jó ötlet!” Felkapta a mikrofont, és ahogy elkezdődött a dal, azon frissiben elkezdte felnyomni a szöveget a dalra, ami épp akkor jutott az eszébe. Ettől egészen libabőrösek lettünk. Aztán váratlanul előjött ezzel a semmiből előrángatott sorral: “How Much Is The Fish?” Rick és én összenéztünk, és azt kérdeztük egymástól: ez meg micsoda? Honnan szedte ezt? H.P. BAXXTER Emlékeztem egy punkegyüttesre a hetvenes évekből. “Stomp” volt a nevük, és az egyik számuk dalszövege csak annyi volt, hogy “How much is the fish, does the fish have chips?” Úgy megtetszett, hogy átvettem tőlük. AXEL COON H.P. mottója mindig az volt, hogy a szöveg értelme nem számít, kizárólag jól kell hangoznia, és akkor rendben van. És ahogy hallod, jön a felismerés: ez a szöveg ütni fog, mint az állat. Libabőrös lesz tőle az ember. Más nem is kell. És a szám egyből bekerül a TOP5-be. MICHAEL SIMON '''Szerintem egy Scooter-szám legfontosabb elemei az energia és a hajtóerő. Mindegy, hogy az energiát egy elektromos gitár vagy egy szintetizátor adja, vagy hogy ezek keveréséből vagy sebességéből állna össze. A libabőrös hatás eléréséhez ezek hangzását koncerttermesítjük. Néhány dal egyszerűbb célkitűzések alapján is készül. '''H.P. BAXXTER Ha olyan számot készítünk, amit kislemezként is ki akarunk hozni, vagy élőben előadni, arra is gondolnunk kell, hogy fog a cucc szólni ötezer ember előtt. Eltanultuk a The KLF-től a színpadi megalomániát. Az ötleteléskor elképzelek egy stadiont, tele raverekkel, akiknek üvöltök. Ezért szól szinte az összes szövegem közvetlenül a közönséghez. RICK J. JORDAN A közönségzaj a Scooter-számok védjegyévé vált.A “Hyper Hyper” alá az egyik régi merevlemezemről másoltam be. H.P. BAXXTER Mikor a “Hyper Hyper”-rel turnéztunk, gyakran megkérdezték: “honnan szedtétek ezt, valami nagyon elszabadulhatott ott, ahonnét van - egy olyan buliban szeretnék én is részt venni!” Egész egyszerűen csak átmásoltuk egy koncertalbumról. Már akkor a resampling mellett tettem le a voksomat. Még ha csak egy bassdrumot is veszünk át. A kilencvenes években ezzel sokkal kevesebb gond volt: ha ezt csináltad, király voltál. A KLF is ezt az utat járta: minden számukban volt valamilyen sample, és a végén kihoztak belőle valami nagy baromságot. Ez a dadaista univerzum egyik alapja. Mindig jól elolvastam a KLF-lemezek bookletjében a szerzők felsorolását, mert annyira királynak találtam ezt a módszert. JENS THELE A Scooter-formula része az éppen aktuális trendek gyors adaptálása. A KLF-hitvallás szerint élünk: inkább nyúljunk jót, mint csináljunk egy rosszat. H.P. BAXXTER Számtalan Scooter-dalszövegben rejtettem el utalást a KLF-re. Ott van például a “Ramp! (The Logical Song)” dalszövege: „The K, the L, the F and the Ology / Hallelujah!”Ez a sor hirtelen jelenik meg, és semmi köze a szám többi részéhez. De ez nem baj, mert a lényege a KLF titkos üdvözlése. Maga Bill Drummond ezt közvetetten meg is köszönte. Egy 2000-es interjúban megkérdezték tőle, hogy ki lehet a KLF szellemi örököse, és erre azt válaszolta: a Scooter. Úgy tudom, még az a pletyka is elterjedt Nagy-Britanniában ennek hatására, hogy a Scooter mögött valójában a KLF áll. Amikor a “Ramp! (The Logical Song)” második lett a brit listán is, néhány újságíró azt terjesztette, hogy Bill Drummond és Jimmy Cauty új projektje vagyunk. Ezen hülyére röhögtük magunkat. AXEL COON '''A “Ramp! (The Logical Song)”-ot tulajdonképpen egy vészhelyzet hívta életre. Akkor már egy pár hónapja dolgoztunk egy új kislemezen, és teljes eufóriában mutattuk meg Jensnek, de ő nem osztozott a lelkesedésünkben. Azt mondta: ez túl kemény, ezt nem lehet kiadni. Ez nem kislemez. De már minden készen állt: a videoklip-forgatás, és a Dome-fellépés - zene meg nem volt hozzá. Volt kilenc napunk, hogy összehozzunk valamit, és ettől pánikba estünk. Aztán H.P. felvetette, hogy dolgozzuk fel a “The Logical Song”-ot a Supertramp-től, amit Rick már évek óta szeretett volna megcsinálni, de mégis minden alkalommal elutasított, mert szarnak találta. Mivel már csak néhány napunk volt hátra, H.P. azt mondta: “nem érdekel, mit gondolsz, Rick, meg fogjuk csinálni”. Szóval Rick fogta és felénekelte a refrént, majd eltorzította Miki egeresre. Nem sokan tudják, de Rick a Scooter eltitkolt énekese. Volt pár dal, amiben a felesége énekelt, de a legtöbbet ő szerepelt Miki egér-hangon, például a “Posse (I Need You On The Floor)”-ban, vagy épp a “Logical Song”-ban. Leült a mikrofon elé, és nagyon lassan, fele olyan gyorsra vett tempóban felénekelte, aztán átalakította a számítógépén. Rick volt ennek a technikának a mestere, pontosan tudta, hogy kell ezt csinálni - a velük töltött négy év alatt se jöttem rá, pontosan mi a titka, de nagyon jól csinálta. '''H.P. BAXXTER Igazából Rick a hangjával legalább két-három Scooter-megaslágert hozott létre. AXEL COON Mikor Rick felénekelte a dallamot, és eltorzította Miki egér-hangra, mi ott voltunk a stúdióban, és már akkor tudtuk: ez nagy lesz. Miután ez megvolt, három nap alatt készen is voltunk. Az egy olyan pillanat volt, amikor az ember megérzi: ebből sláger lesz. JENS THELE Akkoriban a Supertramp éppen Németországban turnézott, és a “The Logical Song” néhanapján felbukkant a VIVÁ-n. Biztosak voltunk benne, hogy az eredetit nem samplingelhettük volna. Igazából nem is kértük, mert tudtuk, úgysem járultak volna hozzá, hogy ingyen felhasználjuk. H.P. abba is belement volna, hogy ennek érdekében változtassuk meg a szöveget, de attól még a Supertramp ügyvédei ugyanúgy kiakadtak volna. Nem értették, hogy ez tulajdonképpen egy tisztelgés. AXEL COON Az ügy rögtön a jogászok elé került. Egy hét múlva el is készült a javaslat a felhasználásról. Jens figyelmeztetett: srácok, ez a Supertramp, ezt nem csinálhatjuk meg! H.P. erre csak annyit válaszolt: “Leszarom! Nekünk slágerre van szükségünk!” Elég kitartó volt. Mindig azt mondta: “Leszarom, mennyibe fog kerülni! Csak a slágerlistás helyezés érdekel!” Jens meg a haját tépte. JENS THELE H.P. a legszívesebben mindent samplingelne. Minden szóljon pontosan ugyanúgy, ahogy eredetiben hallotta - aztán utánunk a vízözön! STEFAN BEUTLER Azóta megtanultam már, hogy kell az ilyen tárgyalásokon taktikázni, hogyan kell rendesnek lenni és bocsánatot kérni, hogy a dolgok rendben menjenek. Hideg fej kell hozzá és rálátás az egész dologra, szem előtt tartva, hogy előbb-utóbb sikerül irányítani a dolgokat. Persze a végén sikerült megegyeznünk. Hetvenezer dollárt fizettünk kártérítésként, de legalább nem zúzatták be a kislemezt. JENS THELE A sampling a DJ-kultúra szerves része. Rengeteg sikeres szám van, mely számtalan azonosíthatatlan sample-t tartalmaz. Egy időben csodálatos dolog volt ez. A kilencvenes években nagy volt a jogi bizonytalanság, hogy fel lehet-e használni őket négy, nyolc, tizenhat, vagy akár csak egyetlen taktushoz - vagy inkább ne. Akkoriban sokkal könnyebb volt. Ma már nem ez a helyzet. A sample-ök felfedezése a mai digitalizált világban nagyon egyszerű. Ha feltöltesz egy videót a YouTube-ra, a rendszer másodperceken belül kiírja, hogy az alatta szóló zene melyik számból van. STEFAN BEUTLER Ha ma a Scooter fel szeretne használni egy sample-t, már jó előre megkérik rá az engedélyt. Ilyen profin űzik a szakmát a második évtizedükben. Néhányaknak különösnek tűnik, hogy az érdemi munka megkezdése előtt előbb a különböző kiadókkal tárgyalunk. Megvannak a kapcsolataink, amelyeken keresztül érdeklődhetünk, hogy mit szeretnénk használni, azt szabad-e, és ha igen, milyen feltételek mellett? Ha peched van, nem engedélyezik. A legtöbbször Jens Thele kezdeményezi a megkereséseket, és ha rábólintanak, akkor jövök a képbe én. Ha nem sikerül előrelépni, akkor vannak cégek, akik tudnak nekünk ajánlani “újrafeljátszó” embereket. Ők általában angolok, akik Ibizán élnek, és képesek bármit (közel) pontosan úgy elkészíteni, mint az eredetiben. Ezzel meg lehet spórolni az eredeti licenszelésének folyamatát. H.P. BAXXTER Egy jó ügyvéd megfizethetetlen. Különösen nekünk, akik jól ismert számokból szokták kölcsönözni a dallamot. Ezért mindig jó bevédeni magunkat. Stefan tudja, mi ennek a módja. STEFAN BEUTLER Néha felmerülnek technikai jellegű kérdések. Például hogy a szám teljes egészében feldolgozás, amihez nem kell engedélyt kérnünk, mert van GEMA-licenszünk, vagy egy olyan feldolgozás, amelyhez már a kiadó engedélyét kell kérnünk? Egy teljes egészében történő feldolgozás jogilag a “kisebb mértékű átalakítás” kategóriájába esik. Az eredeti hangminta két ontos részét meg kell hagynunk: a dallamot és a szöveget is. Módosítható a stílus, a ritmus, és a műfaj. Tehát egy sláger minden további nélkül átalakítható rock, punk, vagy technoszámmá. Minden más különféle licenszelési eljárás alá esik. Amikor a kiadók birtokolják a számok jogait (ezek a “master-jogok”), olyankor licenszelés szükséges, és kell hozzá a szerző és a kiadó engedélye is. Csak ha ezek megvannak, utána lehet a többin ötletelni. H.P. BAXXTER Néha, amikor kikapcsolódásképpen az egyik oldtimer járgányomat vezetem Schleswig-Holsteinben vagy Hamburgban, a hangulat megteremtéséhez régi zenéket is hallgatok. Egyszer így hallottam a “Weekend”-et az Earth, Wind, and Fire-től. Ez egy 1979-es rövid életű holland sláger volt. Ahogy meghallottam, egyből át akartam ültetni a modern Scooter-hangzásra. Az országútról rögtön fel is hívtam Rick-et, azzal, hogy másnap meg kell csinálnunk ezt a számot. JAY FROG Még most is emlékszem, ahogy H.P. izgatottan bejött a stúdióba azzal, hogy “ez lesz a következő slágerünk!” A Scooter akkoriban készítette a HPV-vel torzított énekű számait, ez is úgy készült. Ütős lett, egy újabb sikeres kislemezt alkottunk. JENS THELE A képlet a következő: végy tíz slágert és készíts belőle egy Scooter-számot. Kezdetben ismeretlenebb dalokat használtunk fel. Inkább többet, mint túl kevesebbet, minden taktus olyan volt, mint egy popcornos hollywoodi film. Azaz az elsőtől az utolsó másodpercig működnie kellett. Popcornos film a zenében. Ezért volt az, hogy néha hetekig ültünk egy új kislemezen. JAY FROG '''A kislemezek készítésekor mindig együtt ültünk le és láttunk neki a munkának. Az első bassdrumtól a vokálon való utolsó simításokig - nem lepett meg, hogy Rick néha fél napokat is el tudott tölteni egyetlen bassdrum csiszolásán, hogy úgy szóljon, ahogy ő azt elképzelte. Menet közben általában kiderült, hogy egy szám alkalmas-e kislemeznek vagy sem. Voltak olyan albumtrackek, amik sokkal keményebbek és klubosabbak voltak, míg a kislemezszámok az effektjeikben a felismerhető Scooteres jegyek domináltak, ideértve a váratlanul felbukkanó furcsaságok halmazát. A semmiből, teljesen váratlanul felbukkanhatott egy sample - például egy gyerek csörgőjének vagy egy szájharmonikának a hangja. '''H.P. BAXXTER Amikor Rick elkészít egy dalt, azonnal áthúzom a saját számítógépemre, és végtelenített ismétlésbe rakom. Hangosan, jó hangosan. Az agyamban pedig közben mérőeszközök dolgoznak. Figyelnem kell, hogy ne szövegeljek rá túl sokat - de túl keveset se. A techno eredendően instrumentális műfaj, a szövegnek kevesebb a terepe. Ha túl keveset szövegelek, akkor olyanok leszünk, mint mások. Ha viszont túl sokat, akkor elvész a zenének a lényege, miszerint üssön minél nagyobbat. Meg kell találni a kényes egyensúlyt - és ebből a hibridből lesz a Scooter. Ahol megtalálhatók a klasszikus popslágerek elemei: a szövegek, az átkötések, és az éneklős rész - és egy rave-techno track, aminek jól felépített struktúrája, különleges hangzása, és a közepén egy törése van, amibe mint szövegíró, bármit belerakhatok, szövegelhetek, ordíthatok, visíthatok. A szöveg szaggatottságát az ütemhez igazítom. Ilyesmi darabos, de ütemes dalszöveg van a “Maria (I Like It Loud)”-ban, amelyik nem is olyan egyszerű, főleg, ha egy levegővel kell elmondani: „I ritz bits for da hits with the lyrics / With a robotic, narcotic in the pocket / The fire rocket, blood socket, I crack whip.”És bumm! Ekkor jön egy kis szünet, ami dramaturgiailag arra elég, hogy teljes gázzal nekiveselkedjek a következő résznek. MICHAEL SIMON H.P. egykori testőre is folyton énekelt, de folyton félreértette a dalszöveget. Mariát énekelt, holott az eredeti dalszövegben nem ez volt, de H.P.-nek végülis megtetszett. Nem szoktunk üres papírok előtt ülni és várni, hogy mikor tudunk lejegyezni hülye szövegeket, mert minden egyes dalszövegnek van valami háttértörténete. Ha valaki megkérdezi, hogy hogyan születnek a dalszövegek, ezért nem tud rá egyikőnk sem válaszolni. JAY FROG Amikor a “Maria” refrénjét vettük fel, összecsődítettük minden haverunkat meg a kiadó dolgozóit, hogy a 2-es stúdióban énekeljék fel. Hogy ne zavarja semmi a felvételt, még a légkondit is lekapcsoltuk - ettől aztán izzadtunk, mint a lovak. RICK J. JORDAN 2006-ban új stúdióba költöztünk Hamburg-Altonába. Az ottani klímaberendezés csendesebb volt. Nyár közepe volt és futball-világbajnokság. Pénzt akartunk spórolni, hisz renoválni is kellett. Úgy építettem ki az új stúdiómat, hogy a kellős közepén helyezkedhessek el. JAY FROG Emlékszem, hogyan alapoztuk és festettük a WC-t a gatyarohasztó hőségben. Eközben H.P. úton volt, és összeválogatta bútorboltokban a berendezést. Nagyon szépre sikerült összehoznunk. RICK J. JORDAN Ahogy belépsz, jobbra van a bár a konyhafülkével, balra pedig az akvárium. HEINZ STRUNK Az egyszerű ember azt gondolná, hogy egy stúdióban óriási keverőpultok, rengeteg hatalmas hangszer, biliárdasztal és úszómedence vannak - pedig ez nem így van. A Scooternél a helyiségben egy MacBook Pro van, és referenciának néhány régi hangszer lóg a falakon, de ezeket már nem használják, mert mindent számítógéppel emulálnak. A keverőpultot is meglehetősen ritkán veszik elő. A viszonylag kis vezérlőszoba mellett viszonylag kis rögzítőszoba található. Az egész nem több, mint 40 négyzetméter. MICHAEL SIMON Én már ebben a stúdióban dolgoztam a Scooterrel. Egy átlagos munkanap szinte mindig ugyanúgy zajlik: délután találkozunk, hogy mindenki jól kipihent legyen, mert különben nem megy a kreativitás. Reggelente mindenki a saját dolgát végzi: H.P. elmegy futni, én pedig sportolok, azután megebédelek valahol, és irány a stúdió. Aztán éjszakába nyúlóan dolgozunk, majd irány vissza haza. JAN DELAY Az, hogy a Scooter és én stúdiószomszédok lettünk, a véletlen műve. De azóta már bejáratos vendég lettem náluk. Emlékszem, amikor először mutatta meg nekem Rick a stúdiót és játszott valamit, olyan hangerővel tette, hogy majd kiszakadt a dobhártyám. Akinek a füle az elmúlt két évtizedben megszokta a zajterhelést, hangosabban szereti hallgatni az ilyesmit. Mikor valaki az egész életét a hangos zajban éli le, lehet olyan vége is, mint Lemmy-nek: hogy nem hall rendesen. Mert az egész életét tizenkettesre feltekert erősítők mellett töltötte. Még ha a szabályozó csak tízet is mutatott, akkor is... A Scooter háttértörténetének mindig részese volt a hangerő. JENS THELE '''Minden dalnak és minden albumnak megvan a maga háttértörténete. A “Jumping All Over The World” az egyik leggyorsabban összehozott albumunk volt 2007-ben, és ennek ellenére hatalmas siker volt, többek között első helyezést ért el a brit toplistán. Mindezt a Hollandiából eredő jumpstyle stílusnak köszönhettük. Számtalan YouTube-videó létezett, ahogy ezt az őrült táncot buszmegállóban vagy más helyeken csinálták. Hatalmas vírusvideó-áradat volt, pedig akkoriban a YouTube még csak gyerekcipőben járt. Ma minden bizonnyal még nagyobb őrület lenne. '''RICK J. JORDAN A “Jump That Rock”-hoz eredetileg csak a sample-t szerettük volna kérni a Status Quo-tól. Ők meg visszakérdeztek, hogy miért ne lehetne jobban is együttműködni, hiszen mi elsők lettünk a brit listán, nekik pedig esedékes volt a 40 éves jubileumuk. Ez a kettő prímán összeillett. Mielőtt felocsúdtunk volna, már ott voltunk a rocker kollégákkal a Hamburg melletti Wedelben, és egy közös videoklipet készítettünk. JAY FROG Egy Scooter-album készítése mindig tiszta munka volt. Mindenki kiereszthette a gőzt. A két egymás mellett lévő stúdió között H.P. fel-alá járkált, és ellenőrizte, elég hangos-e a hi-hat, vagy hiányzik-e esetleg még valami a dalból. Bár H.P. nem játszott fel semmit, maga előtt látta a dolgokat és jó volt a hallása. Mindent jól le tudott mérni. És neki frissebb is volt a füle, mint nekünk, akik nyolc órai stúdiómunka után már nem olyannak hallottuk a bassdrumot, mint mások. RICK J. JORDAN A lényeg az, hogy mindig csak természetesen viselkedünk zeneszerkesztés közben. Nem a kassza csilingelését halljuk egy szám készítése közben, hanem a tömeget látjuk magunk előtt a színpadról. Mindig elképzeljük, milyen az, ha megnyomunk egy Start-gombot, majd erre megszólal a zene, és szétveti a koncerttermet. Mi történik akkor? Felpörögnek-e az emberek? Vagy talán még hiányzik valami? Ha az ízlésed kommerszebb, akkor olyasmit tudsz csinálni, amit szeretnek a tömegek, elhajlás nélkül. H.P. BAXXTER Ha valahol meghallok valamit, ami megtetszik nekem, azt elraktározom magamban - és néha előhívom magamból, mert tudom, hogy tetszene a tömegeknek is. Mindig lemásolom, amit én nagyszerűnek találok - és rendszerint mindenki más is nagyszerűnek találja. RICK J. JORDAN Mindig úgy szerkesztjük a számainkat, hogy nekünk is tetsszen, de mégis eljusson egy szélesebb közönséghez is. H.P. BAXXTER Rosszul sül el, ha valaki előre megtervezi a sikert. Mert az magában foglalja az intuíciót, a jó ötletet jó időben. Ilyen volt a dubstep iránti lelkesedésem. Skrillex annyira megfogott, hogy azt mondtam, nekünk is ilyet kellene csinálnunk. Ahogy New York-ban csinálták! Kipróbáltuk. És hát a rajongók szerint nem volt annyira jó. Másoknak se igazán tetszett. Csak egy kísérlet volt, ami nem jött be. Nekem viszont többről volt itt szó, mint zenekészítésről: arról, hogy nem mindig üldözhetem a sikert, ha úgyse tudom elérni. 29.jpg 31.jpg 24.jpg 22.jpg 35.jpg 28.jpg 17.jpg Kategória:Scooter Kategória:Always Hardcore könyv